Naruto the Rising Star
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: A Story to Battle the EVIL No Nut November, this story will have a ton of lemony goodness in it, with women from across all of anime, while STILL having a lot of plot and story to it.
1. Chapter 1 Tournament Ad?

_**Disclaimer: Naruto x Anything Else in Story - I own nothing  
Please READ the bottom of this.  
Story Start!**_

_**-Basic Rules of Entry-**_  
_1\. Tournament Participants must be of legal age by their own planet's standards._  
_2\. Tournament Participants must not have any STD, and will submit to being screened for them._  
_3\. Tournament Participants must sign a waver to allow themselves to be televised naked and having sex._  
_4\. Tournament Participants must fill out their official forms that have information on their orientation, gender, and their physical stats._  
_5\. Tournament Participants must have a Manager before applying._

_**-Sex Champion Ranks-**_  
_Diamond: Ultimate Rank_  
_Platinum: Expert Rank_  
_Gold: Pro Rank_  
_Silver: Experienced Rank_  
_Bronze: Beginner Rank_

_**-Challenge Rules-**_  
_1\. A Champion may only challenge people who hold the equal or lower Rank as they themselves hold._  
_2\. A Champion may refuse any challenge offered to them by those with a higher Rank, but may not deny challenges by those with the same Rank._  
_3\. Before a Champion can issue a challenge to another Champion, their challenge must be approved by the Match Makers who will notify the challenged Champion of the Time and Date of their match._  
_4\. A Champion may only challenge those who match up with their own sexual orientation, to prevent a Champion from being forced to have sex with a gender they are not attracted to.|_  
_5\. Going a week without challenging another Champion will result in a Champion having a Match set up for them by the Match Makers._

_**-Ranking Up-**_  
_Conditions to Rank Up_  
_1\. To Rank Up, a Champion's last 10 matches against Champions of Equal Rank must have ended with them as the winner._  
_2\. To Rank Up, a Champion of Qualifies for Rank Up will be given 2 Chances to Challenge those who hold a Higher Rank than them. They only challenge a challenger who holds a Rank 1 higher than their own._  
_3\. To Rank Up, if you fail both chances given to you to challenge a higher Rank, you will be reset and need to fufill the Rank Up condition again._

_**-Ranking Down-**_  
_1\. Losing 10 Matches in a Row, against different challengers, will give all Champions of a Lower Rank one chance to challenge a Champion. If the Champion loses this challenge, their Rank will be dropped by one._  
_2\. Improper use of forbidden techniques or drugs in a match will result in instantly having your Rank dropped one Rank lower._

_**-Battle Rules-**_  
_1\. Each Basic Battle will have a Set Number of Matches, with a Set Time Limit for each Match, and this time limit is set by the highest Champion Participating._  
_Diamond: 5 Matches - 45 Minutes Per Match_  
_Platinum: 3 Matches - 45 Minutes Per Match_  
_Gold: 3 Matches - 30 Minutes Per Match_  
_Silver: 1 Match - 30 Minutes Per Match_  
_Bronze: 1 Match - 15 Minutes Per Match_  
_2\. Unless otherwise stated, the use of Basic Battle rules will be applied._  
_3\. The Champion who makes their opponent Climax more during each Match will win that Match, to claim Victory one must win a Majority of the Matches in the Battle._  
_4\. No use of Drugs that Enhance abilities during the Battle._

_**-Battle Types-**_  
_1\. Standard Battle: 1 vs 1_  
_2\. Cage Battle: 4 Champion Free For All_  
_3\. Tag-Team Battle: 2 vs 2_  
_4\. Challenge Battle: 1 vs Multiple_  
_5\. Army Battle: 4 vs 4_

A several pieces of paper flew through the air, gently going in the breeze.

A hand reached out and caught it.

"A tournament? Looks fun! Looks like I better start looking for somebody who I can manage for this thing."

Time to find a rising star.

_**Chapter End!  
Please Leave Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!  
**_

**This story will have a TON of lemons WITHOUT being a pure smut story.  
Yes, the focus will be on sex, but I plan on making this story something like a Sport's Story.**

**On my Profile is a Link to my Twitter called "Naruto the Rising Star".**

**If you have a girl from nearly ANY anime you want in this story, there are 2 ways to do it.**

**1\. Go to my Profile, click the "Naruto the Rising Star", and reply to message with a picture of the anime girl, with a short description of what Rank you think she should have.  
2\. On This story, leave a long review about the girls of your choice, what ranks you think they should have, and what reasons you have for this rank.**


	2. Chapter 2 Meet Your Manager

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Wait... what?"

Naruto Uzumaki was a male who many would consider very attractive, he had spiky blond hair of a medium length, very bright blue eyes, a flawless peach skin color with the only issues being 3 whisker marks on each cheeks. He had a body that was trained and toned to perfection, which was something that a high school student of 17 years old should not have. He was 5'11" in height, which was a great height for a Japanese male. Well, he wasn't a high school student anymore, since he had jus graduated 3 days previously from his school.

Since he wasn't in school anymore, he no longer had any reason to wear his school outfit, and had switched into rather casual clothes for the most part.

"What questions do you have?"

"For one... aliens exist, and there exists a planet... that sex is super important too." Naruto asked in utter confusion as an alien, a supposed alien, stood in front of him and looked at him with an unconcered eye. As if the words that she were speaking were completely normal, and that she were just doing her job at the moment.

The alien "woman" standing before him... looked rather normal for the most part.

Of course, if you took away the fact that she had a Third Eye in the middle of her forehead, and that her skin was bright blue. She looked completely human in shape, with only those two things making her look different. She wore a black business suit, and she was holding in her hands several stacks of papers.

"Yes, sex where I come from is a very important part of our culture and history, and once our planet discovered interdimensional travel and space travel, we decided to use our culture and turn into into a Multi-versal entertainment industry." The alien woman spoke.

"... and you speak Japanese?"

"Incorrect, I am actually speaking my native tongue, but to your mind I am speaking Japanese. We have been watching Earth develop technologically for nearly 150 years, and we believe it is time for us to reach to allow this version of Earth to bring forth their own Champion." The alien woman spoke to Naruto, explaining the situation to him rather well, at least the language part of it.

"... Why are you talking to _me_ though?" Naruto asked her, since that didn't make much sense that she would speak to him.

"A Diplomat from my planet has secretely spoken with the leaders of this world, and have given us a list of young men and women who could compete as Champions. In Japan, you are rather well known for your strong and durable body, with physical fitness tests ranking you at the top of all of the young men in this country." The alien woman spoke to him, and he nodded his head with a proud grin.

He was amazing that way.

He wore his pride on his face.

"So, I'm awesome and you want me to be a champion... what is a champion?" Naruto asked, since he still didn't really know what he was wanted for.

"Champion is a title to all who are participants in our battles, they provide our planet with a booming economy and battle other champions in sexual combat... Basically, in your world's terms, you would be a very well respected porn star." The alien woman explained to Naruto, since she wanted to allow him to relate it to something similar to his own planet. Only, porn stars on Earth didn't have their sex broadcasted live on national TV, nor did they do so on a planet where everyone respected and loved sex so much that it was a major part of the culture itself.

Naruto still had questions, but a small grin came over his face.

"... That sounds very _fun_..." Because what hot blooded young man could turn down being well respected, and as much as he would deny it, sex in general.

The alien smiled.

"Yes, of course, and as you rank up and gain more fame, you will be rewarded with more payment as well. My species enjoys very much so watching other humanoid species of other dimensions, to the point most of the Champions we have are those of other dimensions. Of course, as somebody chosen, you will of course be given a Manager to assist you with the more technical aspects of the position." The blue alien explained further, knowing that she had his interest, and she saw him puffing his chest out in pride.

"So, what is the rank I'm going to be given-"

"The lowest rank, like all Champions who start out, Bronze. As you preform and win your battles, you will be given the chance to Rank Up of course. You already have a candidate for one who wishes to be your Manager... this displeases you?" She asked him when she saw his face change.

"I have to start out at the bottom?"

He could not say he was a fan of that.

"In ancient times, the warriors of my planet would not become renown for their skills until after they had defeated many a foe in seduction. The champions today are expected to earn their way through the Ranks." She explained with a more business-like tone, before she nodded her head towards the door.

The door opened at her cue, or rather, the door opened via her supernatural abilities.

It was a younger girl than him.

"Hello... I'm Momo Belia Deviluke. I come from a different universe, and I was brought here by Fron when she told me that there was a Champion who needed a Manager." Momo, a beautiful young woman maybe just a year or two younger than him, stated as she bowed to him. She actually wore a school girl uniform for the most part, and she had bright pink hair and purple eyes, with a bodacious body... and a devil tail. "... I applied to be a Manager instead of a Champion, so she brought me to meet a possible Champion. I hope you accept me as your manager, trainer, and partner." Momo gave a polite bow once more, and Naruto stood up to walked towards her.

Naruto looked at her with narrowed eyes, and he examined her closely, while she looked up towards him as well.

"I like you, you seem serious about this... but why?"

"... A guy I liked turned down my Harem plan... I wanted to drown him in women... but he wanted to stay with my sister and his crush... I was kind of heart broken until I saw a piece of paper that advertised all of this. If I can't do my Harem plan, then I'll train a Champion and turn my Champion into a Diamond Rank for sure!" Momo exclaimed honestly with a large grin, after a heartbroken smile of course, to which she looked towards Naruto and tried to judge his facial expression.

Fron looked between the two of them.

"Momo here has been studying and passed her Manager Exam, for the sole purpose of this dream. By my planets standards, she is a fully fledged Champion Manager. She might be a rookie, but she has the skills needed for the job."

"I swear that I won't abandon you as my Champion, as long as you will have me, I will do my very best to turn you into the best there is." Momo extended her hand towards Naruto, who looked at her, and he smiled at her as she gazed with a stern and determined gaze. Her eyes were of iron, and he could clearly see that while she didn't know him personally, she wanted to use this as a chance to achieve something similar to her old dream.

"Naruto still has yet-"

"I like you a lot, you've got drive... I want you as my Manager, I accept being a Champion... so I hope you'll take care of me." Naruto grabbed Momo's hand, and spoke in a way that also told the blue alien woman that he was going to go along with all of this. He could see her desire in her eyes, her body languages.

Fron nodded her head.

"Very well, I will submit the paperwork and we will have your Rank Badge ready for you by the time you arrive. Once I arrive home, I'll send a ship for you and your Manager. I look forward to seeing your debut match."

"Thank you Fron, I'll look after things from here." Momo bowed to the blue alien, and the woman teleported out of the room with a bow of her own. Momo turned to look towards Naruto, before she smiled at him and coughed into her hand. "Naruto, I look forward to working with you. You won't be having second thoughts about this, will you?" Momo questioned him, and Naruto shook his head.

"This sounds like an awesome job that I can make some real money with, and get some real respect... and _alien planet_... I want to see it so bad." Naruto had already made up his mind for the most part from the very beginning.

Go to an alien planet and have sex?

What kind of idiot would say no to that?

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

**-The Number of Girls I Need-**  
**45 Bronze Ranks Total, for Now**  
**40 Silver Ranks Total, for Now**  
**30 Gold Ranks Total, for Now**  
**15 Platinum Ranks Total, for Now**  
**5 Diamond Ranks Total, for Now**

**I am accepting female characters from practically any anime/manga, and I have a TON of slots to fill this time. Do not be shy about suggesting characters, you can suggest any number of characters, but please keep it reasonable.**

**There are two ways to suggest characters.**

**1\. Reply to this story in a Review, telling me the character you want, where she is from, what rank you think she should have, and why you think she should have it. The more detail, the higher the chances for the character to be chosen.**

**2\. Go to my Profile and click the "Naruto the Rising Star" link, and it will take you to my twitter. Reply to my Tweet with a Picture of the Girl, what Anime/Manga she is from, and what Rank you think she would fill.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Doctor and Setting Up

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Woah... that is so cool looking."

Naruto couldn't help it as he travelled in a space ship for the first time in his life, looking out the window as he viewed a gigantic blue and purple planet that was surrounded by several smaller planets that served as moons for the planet. Half of the planet that was covered in darkness was lit up with a twinkle by the cities on that part of the planet, and he could even see that there were lights of population on the moons. There were even a few small space stations nearby where the ship they were in were located.

Momo smiled and looked at the excited Naruto.

"You're really excited."

"Alien planet, _alien planet_, of course I'm excited... you did a lot of studying, why is the planet surrounded by smaller planets?" Naruto asked as he pointed his hand towards the smaller planets, and Momo looked at the pamphlet that she had about that very subject. It wasn't something that was covered in her Manager training, but she had picked up some tourist pamphlets on it.

"Well, there are 5 planets that circle this planet, these moons are-"

"Planets?"

"Well, even if a moon is the size of a planet, it is still a moon. Anyway, they used for the growth of crops and energy production, 3 of the planets are purely for the growth of crops, 1 is used for the production of livestock, and 1 has been transformed into a massive energy production plant." Momo explained as she flipped through her pamphlet, and Naruto walked over to her and sat down next to her, looking into the pictures on her lap with stars in his eyes. "Anyway, we will be arriving at the station that is used for collecting personal data on starting Bronze Ranks." Momo informed him as she looked as they started to approach said small space station.

Naruto blinked and nodded his head slightly.

"Okay? What kind of stuff?"

"Well, they will do some basic tests. Check you for diseases, and if you have any they will neutralize them for you. They will check your average sperm count, the size of your penis, your height, weight, stamina. You see, the kind of information gamblers want to know about newcomers so they can place bets." Momo explained to Naruto. The society they were going to was very much focused around their Champions, to the point that it was an ingrained part of their very history at this point.

They have been going from planet and universe, and even timelines with their hyper-advanced space ships, and collecting the Champions that they hailed as the heroes of their people.

"Why the sperm count?" Naruto asked with a small blush on his face.

So his size and all of that was going to be public knowledge? Right, his sex was going to be on this planet's TV, broadcasted to homes everywhere.

"They... well shoot, we better start getting ready... we'll be docking in 2 minutes. Here, let me help you with your badge." Momo stated, before realizing they didn't have much time and changing the subject. She took from her pocket a small bronze badge that had Naruto's name on it, and his ID number, and she pinned it to his suit. She had managed to convince him to wear smart looking clothes, since first impressions mattered. "I was hoping we would have some time to view a Bronze or Silver Battle on TV, but I misjudged how much time we had... lets get ready." Momo stated after helping him, and she herself started to strip down so that she could change clothes.

She noticed a bulge start to form in his pants when her nipples were revealed.

She nodded her head with a smile.

Good.

_**-On the Research Station (30 Minutes Later)-**_

"6 Inches, a good length... you're a Japanese male from Earth... 17 years old? You're above the average for your people, but within the average range overall. About average in girth, while these particular stats are average." A tall blue skinned man with three horns on his head, and only 2 eyes, stated as he went over some of the data with Naruto that he had the nurses collect. He was the doctor that was assigned to humans from the different Earths, since he had specialized in humans in general.

"Hey, I'm above average."

"Of course you are, but that isn't important. For a Champion, technique is more important than size, since there are many species for Champions many different sizes and shapes are to be expected. You are average in size... but I'm far more impressed with your sperm count. Your count is at over 890,000,000 per milliliter. You're a very fertile male." The Doctor spoke with a truly impressed tone for those numbers alone. He had Naruto's average scores high-lighted with a yellow marker, and he had a few yellow marks, but his above average scores were high-lighted with a green marker. "You also ejaculate, on average it seems, above 19.3 mL per load, very high as well. Are you completely human, or a mixed breed?" The doctor asked Naruto, since the DNA tests showed human, with a tiny mix of something else inside of him.

Just a very small mix, something that was rather normal for the most part, for Champions to have something in them that set them apart from the rest of their race or species.

"I don't understand those numbers." Naruto admitted with a low tone, and a dull smile on his face.

All he knew was that he felt a little awkward, standing upright next to Momo as she listened with a proud smile, and sent him a thumbs up.

"While Bronze Ranks are the lowest paid among the Ranks for their Matches, Bronze Ranks males with higher sperm counts and larger volumes will get a small amount more for their matches." Momo explained to Naruto the importance of his high numbers. "Since no company wants to sponser a Bronze Rank, it is a good extra income. It's very rare for even Silver Ranks to get sponsers, unless they are recommended by a Gold or Platinum Rank. Companies also look at these numbers, and are more likely to sponser men with higher sperm counts." Momo provided Naruto with more information.

To companies, these numbers were far more profitable than something like size, which was somthing that varied from species to species, and overall didn't really mean too much since most of the females in the higher ranks were used to both average and very large alike.

"So... more money."

"You have no STDs, and you're immune system is extremely powerful as well. You won't need to have any diseases neutralized, but you will need to submit to a few injections anyway, since we have a few diseases on our planet that are unique here." The Doctor showed two injections between his fingers, and Naruto held out his arm and didn't resist to them. He had no fear of needles, so for him, the two pricks in his skin were nothing. "Now, Manager Momo, I'll need your signature here." The Doctor gave out a stack of papers.

She signed it, and nodded her head, before she passed it back to the Doctor, who placed his stamp of approval on the papers.

"Okay, I'll print out a copy to send to you, sent a copy to the Match Makers, and keep a copy. This data will become public on the day of your first Battle, which will take place anywhere between now and 5 days from now." The Doctor told her and Naruto.

"What did she sign?"

"I signed those papers with my name, to show that as a Manager, I can confirm that all of the data shown is true, and he stamped it to show it was done by him. By sending this to the Match Makers, they will pair you together with another opponent who will make for a good match to watch. They also need to send this information out to marketting companies who will be covering the match, but because this is a Bronze match, it won't be widely covered." Momo had learned of this when she had been studying, before that even. It was common for match makers to pair up Champions with people who would be able to show off both their own talents, and the new Champion's talents.

Naruto would be paired with another Bronze Rank who didn't have too much experience overall, but was skilled enough that she more than likely had a win or two under her belt.

"All that is left is for you, Naruto Uzumaki and Momo Deviluke, to go to the Staying Department and learn which Bronze Rank Apartment you two will be staying in. Managers and Champions are expected to live together while ranked Bronze and Silver." The Doctor placed the papers on a glowing table, before a second and third stack of the same papers appeared, and he gave some of them to Momo, before the others were teleported away.

Naruto deflated when he heard all of the official stuff that he had no real interest in.

"When can I explore the cities and stuff?"

"After your first match, new Champions can't appear in public until they have been officially announced in a match... soon, just hold it in." Momo calmed him down, and her eyes kept going down towards his crotch, which was deflating as well at all of the stuff that was being explained.

So, Naruto was turned off by lectures and book learning-type stuff, that was good to know for when she was helping him train for his matches.

"Bu-but... I want to see a lot of aliens."

"Well, technically, on this planet you, as a human, are an alien as well. Though, over 43% of our planet consists of people from different species who have come to live on this planet."

Momo could sympathize with Naruto, and she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto... you do realize you are going to literally have a _ton_ of sex with aliens from all over the multi-verse right? If you like, I can even try and put in a request for your first match to be against an _alien_." Momo stated as she put quotes around the use of the word alien, since she herself was still an alien even by his standards. She looked at his reaction as he went from deflated to hard once more instantly.

"Can I put pants on now?" Naruto asked with a raised hand, realizing that Momo was staring.

"I think this is a good look for you." Momo stated with a sly grin on her face.

"I certainly like it, I look forward to your first match for sure." The Doctor even commented, which got him looks from both Momo and Naruto. "The vast majority of my species is, as you put it, bisexual. Unlike much of the multi-verse, we view sex as a form of art and battle, which warriors partake of. We don't have the same views of it as humans or devilukians." The Doctor reminded them of their different societal norms, considering the fact he was from a planet where sex with whatever the hell you wanted was the norm.

"... We'll be going now." Momo stated with a dull tone.

"Yeah... I'm going to put on some pants now." Naruto added onto that, and he and his Manager started to walk away.

The Doctor watched them leave.

He smiled at another Champion, out to make a difference in battle, and help their species once more.

"Please, Champion... fight the good fight and ensure my species can continue, you Champions are our only hope for survival."

_**Chapter End!**_  
**There is a great reason why this Alien Species respects and values the Champions so much, and it had something to do with both their history, and the way their society runs.**  
**For this fic, I've created an entirely new species, a history for this species, a layout for their planet, a genetic layout, and a set of values for them, as well as a political system the works around all of those things.**  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

_I got quite a bit of feedback for girls, and I have accepted a lot of the selected women for the fix, but I still need a TON more._

_I need a LOT of Bronze ranks right now, more than the other ranks right now since Naruto is a Bronze and will be going up against Bronze._  
_Still, I have accepted a ton of Champion ideas and am STILL accepting a ton more, there is no real limit to how many girls you can suggest, but please provide reasons for why they should be a certain rank, and tell me where the girl is from so I can look her up as well._


End file.
